Get A Room!
by angelus cado
Summary: Harry fights over his feelings for his best friend. Harry's POV.


DISCLAIMER: This stuff doesn't belong to me. The last time I checked, I wasn't JK Rowling. (checks again just to be sure). Nope, not JK. Besides, would she do this to her characters?  
  
Author's Note: Another little ficlet from me, I guess. This is sort of an inner-monologue. Read my other stuff, too, please. It's not too over-the- top fantastic, but I've gotten a fair few reviews for my novel-length fanfic.(And YES, I know it's a little late for Christmas, and I don't really care).  
  
WARNING: This is SLASH of the male/male variety. If this squicks you, there's a little button called the BACK BUTTON. It's extremely useful when you've come across material that you don't want to see. You have been warned. Don't flame me for the slashiness (is that even a real word?).  
  
Get a Room!  
  
I lie in my bed, trying to fight off the forbidden thoughts that are trying to invade my mind. It's a valiant effort, but I fail miserably. The traitorous thoughts prvail. I'm in love with my best friend.  
  
Here's my problem. I'm a boy. My best friend is also a boy. He doesn't even know I'm gay. Hell, I didn't even know I was gay until my sixth year (I'm now in seventh). Soon after I realised my feelings for Ron. Go figure. Well, I have to get some sleep. Ron, 'Mione and I are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow.  
  
*****  
  
Shit, I've overslept! Shit, shit, SHIT!! I was supposed to meet Ron and 'Mione twenty minutes ago! I jump out of bed and grab some clothes from my trunk. I hurredly throw them on and bound down the stairs to the common room. Ron and 'Mione are ditting on a sofa in the deserted common room, deep in conversation. They look up and smile when I enter.  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead," said 'Mione cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Harry," said Ron. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yup," I reply. All three of us leave the common room and make our way down to the village. Soon I feel someone's eyes on me. I turn my head, and Ron turns away, but I keep my eyes trained on his gorgeous, perfect face. I stay like that until Hermione breaks me from my thoughts.  
  
"HARRY!" she practically yells.  
  
"What?" I ask placidly.  
  
"I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes. Is anything on your mind?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I was just thinking," I reply. Yeah, about how yummy Ron would look, naked and covered in chocolate sauce.  
  
"If it's about the NEWTs, there's nothing to worry about. I've heard they're not very hard, just that there's a lot of them and they're quite long," said Hermione.  
  
" 'Mione, the NEWTs are over six months away! Harry wouldn't be thinking about them yet!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Well, he should be! Those tests determine what we do after graduation!" exclaimed Hermione. We walked on, Ron and 'Mione bickering about the NEWTs.  
  
Soon we had entered Hogsmeade, and we headed to the Three Broomsticks to get out of the bitter cold. Ron made a beeline to the bar to get some butterbeer, and 'Mione and I found a table in a corner of the main room. I decided it was now or never. I took a deep breath and said, " 'Mione, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Whatever it is, you can tell me," said Hermione.  
  
I took another deep breath. "I'm gay."  
  
"Gay, as in, you like men?" Hermione asked. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"What, do you think I mean gay as in happy?" I asked, exasperated.  
  
"Nope, just checking," replied Hermione. "So, who's the lucky bloke?"  
  
I just stared. "How in the bloody hell do you do that?" I asked.  
  
"I can read you like a book," she replied. "So, who's the guy who's got your attention?"  
  
"Umm...well...umm," I stutter, not wanting to reveal that juicy bit of information just yet.  
  
"Fuck, Harry, just spit it out!" she exclaimed. I really must be annoying her if she felt she had to use foul language. An annoyed Hermione was not what I needed at the moment.  
  
"It's Ron," I whisper. Hermione's eyes bulged in surprise.  
  
"As in Weasley?" she asked. I rolled my eyes again.  
  
"Do you know any other Ron's?" I asked. Just then Ron came up, carrying three tankards of butterbeer.  
  
"I heard my name," he said. "You talking about me?" I had to think fast.  
  
"We were...discussing what we were going to get you for Christmas! Right Herm?" I said, shooting her a pleading glance. She caught it and went with the lie.  
  
"Yeah, Ron, don't want to ruin the surprise, now do we?" she said.  
  
"No, I guess not," replied Ron. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. Ron could be so gullible, but that's one of his really adorable qualities. We spent the rest of the day laughing and joking, while the blizzard raged outside.  
  
*****  
  
A few weeks later it was Christmas Day. I didn't get much sleep the night before, but it wasn't over the excitement of getting presents. No, I was having a debate with myself. I came to the conclusion that I would have to tell Ron my feelings for him. Even if it totally and completely ruins our friendship.  
  
I bounded down the stairs to find Ron already unwrapping his presents. He smiles and hand one of mine over to me. Another Weasley jumper.  
  
"Y'know, your mother really doesn't have to give me a jumper every year," I say. Ron gave me a funny look.  
  
"Do you mean you don't like it?" he asked. I tried to recover.  
  
"No! I didn't mean that at all. I love them," I say. "And I love you." Oops. I don't think I should have said that.  
  
Ron was speechless. C'mon, Ron say something! ANYTHING! The silence was killing me. Then, in one swift movement, Ron's lips were on mine in a searing kiss. I was so elated I returned the kiss with the love I had built up for the past year and a bit. Before long our tongues were duelling in a passionate battle over the control of the kiss. We only broke apart at an amused female's voice.  
  
"Get a room!" we turned and saw Hermione coming down the stairs, a huge grin plastered on her face. She sat down on the floor and began opening her presents. We looked from each other to her a few times. Ron was the first to speak.  
  
"Doen't this bother you?" he asked. Hermione shook her head, still grinning.  
  
"No. Actually, it's about time! If you two didn't get together by the end of the holidays, me and a few other Gryffindors were planning on locking you in a broom closet until this happened," she replied.  
  
"You knew?!" I asked increduously.  
  
"Yeah, the last Hogsmeade weekend was my confirmation. You both told me the feelings you had for the other on that day," she said. I looked at Ron. He looked at me. Silently, we agreed it was logical and didn't pursue the issue any longer. We spent the morning in the common room, opening our presents and enjoying each other's company.  
  
But later, Ron and I took Hermione's advice. We got a room.  
  
***** If I get enough reveiws, I might write Ron's POV. 


End file.
